


Promise

by dogtoy



Series: Promises [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, guardian!keith, prince!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtoy/pseuds/dogtoy
Summary: Keith has to leave Lance has to stay





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> umm hi, this is pretty sloppy but i hope you cry bc i lowkey did expect a second part idk when but its happening

Lance waited in anticipation. He doesn’t remember the last time him and Keith pulled off something like this. It was always easy to see one another while Keith was working for his father, but after his found out about their affair, Keith was transferred to his brothers quarters doing God knows what.

Lance waited on his balcony with his blue robe wrapped tight around his shoulders. He whispered to himself reassuring words, trying to distract himself from the fact that Keith was 20 minutes late for their date. 

Before Lance could worry anymore, a hook shot up to the railing and clung to the metal bars. The sound of strained rope and grunts eased Lance’s anxiety, for he knew Keith was at the end of that rope, finally, coming to him. 

The prince leaned over the railing, watching his love climb the old rope with pride and determination. He could only watch with admiration as Keith hoisted himself onto the balcony. 

“Keith.” Lance sighed as he flung himself on the boy. 

“Lance- we don’t have a lot of time but just listen to me.” Keith grabbed Lance by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. Lance has never seen Keith this way. Ever. His eyes seemed foggy but focused at the same time.

“K-keith I don’t understand…” Keith walks past Lance and goes through his closet, grabbing the first bag he found. “What the hell is going on?”

“Run away with me Prince.” Keith paused what he was doing and straightened his face. “Shiro has a ship ready for us but only until twelve and the captain and crew will be back. I have someone waiting for us in the EdithVale Kingdom-” 

“Keith I can’t...run away you know that. I have a kingdom to run soon I can't just leave.” Lance lets out nervous laughter and watches Keith go back to what he was doing before and starts putting clothes into the bag on his bed. 

The prince walks over to Keith and takes his hands into his own. He offers the warmest smile before asking, “Keith. What is going on? Please tell.” Keith takes a breath and speaks. “I’’m being moved. Somewhere far. I’ll be on ships that God only knows where they’ll end up. I won’t be in Altea anymore, Lance.” The boy held back his tears the best he could for his prince but seeing the color drain from his lovers cheeks made his will power diminish. 

Lance looked at Keith with the most heartbroken expression he had ever managed to make. His whole heart was being torn in half, his mind was being torn in half. Lance already knew what this meant, he didn't need any further explanation, yet, he didn’t want to understand. He was being torn between the only love of his life or the kingdom his father wanted him to rule.   
“Keith I-I can’t leave, I have a kingdom to run, a-and my dad. I’m all that he has I can’t leave him too.” Lance didn’t realize until when he spoke that he was crying, he wasn’t even sure Keith heard what he said. 

“Lance we could leave all of that behind. No stress about Altea, no father to get in our way. Just you and me. Together. Please.” Lance completely understood where Keith’s point of view was but Lance also understood that he, as a Prince, had a responsibility and cannot throw it away like this out of the blue. 

“Keith! You are not listening. If I am not here t rule this land my father will be forced to hand power over to Lotor and Galra will take over. Galra.” Keith tried to rack his brain for more words to use to argue with Lance with, but he went blank. Withe the rush of adrenalin he couldn’t stay focused on the bigger picture. 

“You always talked about settling down. This our chance, Lance. Our chance to be together forever is just right outside these castle walls. Please, just come with me.”

“Keith, I can’t settle down. I’m a Prince. I just can’t pack up and go like you can. I have people who are counting on me. I have lives in the palms of my hands right now, and if I drop them, they will get hurt.” It was now Keith’s turn to cry. He looked at Lance with tear filled eyes and that's all he could do. He knew Lance wouldn't come with him. How could he be so stupid? Lance was stubborn and loved his family, making him choose between his father and Keith was stupid. 

“Lance, I love you so much it hurts. All I’ve ever wanted was to be with you and he-here is our chance, our-our chance, our chance to go Lance, our chance.” Keith fell onto his heartbroken lover and let his sobs rip through his body. 

Lance held him close and cried with Keith. Even if they were both hurting, Lance wanted to enjoy his last moments with Keith.

After a moment Lance broke the hug. 

“Keith? Keith look at me,” Lance took the tip of Keith’s chin between his pointer and thumb. “I want you to take your stuff, and get as far away from this place as you can. You can be something so wonderful Keith you just need a fresh start. Without me.” 

Something in Lance’s eyes made Keith’s brain fuzzy. Lane did that to him. He could never think straight around his prince. The man was so kind and gentle and on top of that, wise. Even at his young age this boy spoke words that you wouldn’t expect a teenager to say. Before Keith could process anything Lance had led them to stand on the balcony where Keith first entered. 

“I have a gift for you. It was hard to get what I originally wanted to get you so I had to improvise.” Lance dug into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a box. It was leather and had the red initials K.K and L.M on the top left corner. 

“I always wanted to marry you Keith. Since the moment you walked through these Castile doors until right now, but because of the kingdom and my father I always knew it wasn’t going to happen. So, I want to make a promise.” Lance opened the box to expose two silver rings. Keith’s breath hitched as Lance took the ring with Lance’s initials on it out of the box. He slowly slipped it onto Keith's shaking finger. 

“Wear this ring and promise to remember me and the memories we made. All the adventures we had. Promise me you’ll come back.” Lance took the last ring out of the box and put it on his own finger and placed the box onto the banister. “And I’ll wear this one and I’ll promise to remember the man that stole my heart.” Lance took Keith's hand and kissed the ring and made Keith do the same to him. 

Lance regained his composure and took a step away from Keith. He took in all of Keith’s features on last time, taking in every little bit of his body. From the few freckles on his nose, to the scar that went from his ear to his lip. Lance is going to miss that fucking scar. 

Keith a took a deep breath and moved towards the grappling hook. It had seem that he was staring for a long time but was knocked out of trance when a pair of lips kissed under his ear. He turned and saw that Lance looking at him expressionless and went in for a kiss on the lips. The kiss stung with the emotion of love and pain but neither of them retracted. 

Keith absorbed every last piece of lance forcing himself to make his way down the rope. 

“I love you my prince.”

“I love you my guardian.”

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, this is v sloppy and not my best work, i didn't really edit it that much too, but i really liked the concept so i wrote it anyway


End file.
